


A cliffhanger no longer

by Wise_Girl27



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beginning of the newest book, F/M, I don't know, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Girl27/pseuds/Wise_Girl27
Summary: Okay, so I had nothing to do during math class and I hated the cliffhanger at the end of The Hammer of Thor so.... here is my idea of what it will be like. I don't really know what this is. It's on,y my second fix so it's probably shit. Enjoy!





	A cliffhanger no longer

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment about what could be better so that I can improve. Thanks!

**______Annabeth** ****

********I stared at Percy. He was jumping up and down, probably just ready to get out of studying for finals. I sighed. I had no idea how this would go. Magnus had invited us down to Boston for a "friendly lunch and information swap." I knew he had a big quest to save the world, but I didn't understand why we had to do this like we were. As we walked up to the food area, Magnus was waving us down. Next to him were a couple of guys, one in a finely tailored suit and another in all black with a candy cane striped scarf. _Ok, my cousin has some weird friends. Whatever. ****_ **** ** __ __** **** **** _ ****_ __As we walked over to him, I could see he was eating falafel. That was when Percy said "I assume you are Magnus?"

******Magnus**

****"I assume you are Magnus?" Said a guy with black hair and green eyes. Next to him stood Annabeth. They were both wearing orange tshirts and necklaces. "And you must be Percy." I said back to him. "Nice to meet you. Can I have some of your Falafel?" He said, staring directly at my food. "Um.. yeah sure... whatever." I said back. "Hey Annie. This is Blitzen and Hearthstone. Blitzen is a Dwarf and Hearth an Elf." I said, pointing to the respective persons. "Let's get down to business."

****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was short and kind of boring, but my math class just ended and I need to go. So please comment and tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
